Drawing Patterns
by Beats89
Summary: Sometimes great things come from crossing boundaries. I started this for a Rizzles fanfic challenge and just wrote a couple of extra chapters. its Just a fluff story about a pregnant Maura. Disclaimer : I don't own anything to do with the show or characters. these are just my thoughts for other people to read.
1. Chapter 1

"Maur, I've got dinner." Jane calls as she locks Maura's front door behind her, slipping here boots and jacket off. "Maura?"

Placing the food in the kitchen, Jane checks Maura's office to find it empty before running up stairs. "Maura, you up here?"

"Jane." Jane hears Maura call softly. Following her voice she stops outside Maura's bathroom.

"Hey, sorry I took longer than usual but everyone's driving slower because of the snow, dinners down stairs when you're ready." Jane tells her and goes to head back downstairs.

"Jane…"

"Yeah?" Jane asks stepping to the closed door again.

"Could… could you please come in here for a second?" Maura asks timidly.

"uhhh yeah sure." Jane says opening the door and sticking her head in. "You okay?" She asks her eyes going anywhere but her best friend.

"I seem to be stuck and can't quite get myself up…" Maura says quietly, her cheeks going a shade darker. "I need your help to get out of the tub."

Jane smiles to herself before stepping in and taking a deep breathe. Schooling her face and her nerves as she steps up to the tub. Two years she has been in love with her best friend and in those two years she has not told Maura. Janes watched as guys come and go, leaving Maura heart broken. Then Hoyt happened and Dennis Rockmond and Paddy Doyle and Maura's biological mother came along. They've been friends for about five years and a lot has happened but two years ago when they had a giant fight after she shot Paddy, she came to the realization that she was in love with Maura.

Everything finally calmed down until seven months ago Dr. Ian Faulkner swooped in and quickly swooped out when Jane found out he was wanted for questioning by Interpol.

Jane extends her hands down to Maura smiling. "come on, how long have you been stuck?"" Jane asks making Maura laugh before grabbing hold of scarred hands. Jane can't help but let her eyes travel down and halt on Maura's chest. Perfectly rounded breast and pebbled nipples come into view and she can't look away. They've grown these last couple of months making it harder and harder for Jane not to look. But never has she actually seen bare in plain sight. Jane quickly averts her gaze and frets her bottom lip between her teeth as she pulls Maura up to stand.

"About half an hour. I knew you would be here eventually so I figured I would wait." As Maura looks up she sees Jane's eye move to the back wall as her cheeks turn red and her bottom lip slips between her teeth. Maura holds tightly to Janes hands as she steps out of the tub and stands in front of Jane completely wet and naked.

"Here." Jane murmurs grabbing the towel and slipping it behind Maura's shoulders and wrapping it around Maura..

"Thank you." Maura smiles looking down and lets out a laugh. "Not quite big enough now."

Jane follows Maura's gaze and lets out a laugh. Poking out the opening of the towel is Maura's seven month baby belly. "I can't believe how fast she grown." Jane says smiling.

"Oh, she's kicking." Maura beams and grabs Janes hand and holding it to her stomach.

Jane frowns. "Are you sure? Because I don't fe- oh my god." Jane exclaims smiling like an idiot and bringing both hands to cup Maura's stomach.

"She likes your voice, she kicks every time you talk."

"You think?" Jane asks smiling down at the pregnant woman as she nods.

Maura watches as Jane runs her fingers along her tight belly making the baby kick and move. Maura can see the fascination in Jane's eyes but she can also see the love and adoration Jane has for her and her baby. Maura knows how Jane feels about her, she just can't bring herself to say anything. She can't lose Jane, she just can't. She almost told Jane that she was in love with her but then she found out she was pregnant and realized if anything happened between them she would lose Jane completely and so she couldn't bring herself to risk it.

Maura feels her nipple harden as Jane's fingertip glide the expanse of her stomach and she closes her eyes. She lets out a sigh as Jane talks away to her stomach, the patterns Janes drawing relaxing her completely. All of a sudden her eyes pop open. "Jane, that's too low to be the baby." She whispers watching as Jane freezes and pulls her hands away.

"Sorry." Jane mumbles, her face turning bright red. She casts her eyes to the floor and points to the door. "I'm going to let you get dressed." And with that she's gone.

* * *

Empty plates sit in front on the coffee tables as they both relax into the couch. Maura's leaning against the armrest with her legs across Janes lap as Jane's feet rest on the coffee table, Jane catching up on sports and Maura reading one of her journals. Jane hears Maura gasp making her head snap to her. "You okay?" Jane asks.

"Yeah, she's just moving around a lot tonight." Maura says placing her journal down and lifting her shirt above her belly and gently rubs. "That's her shoulder." Maura says pointing to a slight bump before the bump begins to move.

"That's so cool." Jane says reaching out but stoping just before she touches Maura. Maura gives a nod and Jane lays a hand on her stomach feeling the little girl move. Jane starts to draw patterns again as she's drawn back to the TV.

It's quiet again as Maura goes back to her journal and Jane continues her endless patterns while watching TV. After a while Maura shivers and pulls her shirt over her stomach and Jane's hand making her stop. "You can keep going I was just cold." Maura murmurs, eyes still glued to her journal.

Jane nods reaching forward to grab her beer before slipping her hand under Maura's shirt again.

A half hour later Maura drops her journal on the floor beside her and closes her eyes. "You know… you do this in your sleep." Maura murmurs.

"What in my sleep?" Jane asks.

"Draw patterns on my stomach under my shirt." Maura says smiling as Jane freezes.

"I… What?" Jane almost shrieks.

"When you sleep with me I often wake up with your hand drawing random patterns on my stomach." Maura shrugs. "It keeps her calm so I've never said anything, by the way detective... you snuggle when you sleep."

"I-I do not. It's not my fault your bed is so comfy and warm." Jane says defensively.

"I'm not complaining I'm just telling." Maura says holding up her hands in surrender. "You're not closed off in your sleep, it's just nice." Maura shrugs.

"Well it's not like I can control boundaries in my sleep. I'll just start sleeping in the spare room. We can keep our personal space in diff-."

"You don't have to sleep in the spare bed Jane. I like… I like sharing with you." Maura says looking embarrassed as she says it. "It makes me feel less alone." She shrugs.

Jane scoffs. "Maura you are anything but alone. You've got me forever. You want to talk about boundaries. My mother has no boundaries, she lives in your guest house and just barges in here whenever she wants. And then you've got your mother, Hope, Cailin, Frankie, Tommy and Lydia, Frost, Korsak and heck even Cavanaugh. So no Maura you're not alone, okay?"

Maura nods rolls her eyes as she feels her eyes getting watery. "Not again." She laughs wiping away a tear.

"Oh, come here." Jane says as she gets up from the couch. Kneeling in front of Maura she pulls her in for a hug and kisses her temple. "You are so far from alone."

Maura buries her face in Jane's neck as tears begin to fall. "I can't seem to control it. I feel like I'm crying over everything."

"I know sweetie but your pregnant, everyone just lets it go." Jane says as her hand runs up and down Maura's back soothingly.

Maura pulls back a bit playing with Janes hem. "I cried today for no reason when Suzie gave me the test results."

Jane just smiles. "I know." When Maura looks at her she lets out a laugh. "Susie told me what happened because she was worried about you. See you even have Susie."

"Oh."

"I'm beat, let's go to bed." Jane says pulling herself up before reaching for Maura and pulling her up as well.

Maura's foot gets caught on the throw rug before she can stand and stumbles into Jane who quickly catches her. "Whoa. Dr. Isles trying to cop a feel?" Jane asks teasing.

Maura realises and removes her hands from Jane's chest and grabs onto Janes sides laughing. "Trust me if I wanted to cop a feel, you would know." She says and watches Janes smile drop.

Only now does Jane realize that Maura face is only two inches from her own, hazel eyes locked on to her own. Lost in their own world Jane feels Maura's warm breath flight across her lips and feels herself leaning in.

Maura's heart is hammering in her chest as she watches Jane move closer. She doesn't know if she should stop or not but before she can get an answer Janes lips connect with hers and she's lost in the feel of Jane's lips and her hands as one cups her belly and the other curve around her back.

Jane moans as she feels Maura's tongue work its way into her mouth and slim finger curl in her hair holding her close. Pulling back for air they rest their forehead against each other's, both flashing dimples as they smile at each other.

"I like you in my personal space Jane." Maura whispers against Janes lips before closing the gap between them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane snuggles deeper in to her pillow and whines when she feels Maura start to slip out of bed.

"Jane I really have to pee, I can't hold it any longer." Maura whispers while holding in a laugh.

"Ugh fine but only because your pregnant." Jane mumbles into the pillow letting Maura go. She feels Maura's lips on the back of her neck before the bed dips and Maura's padding over to the bathroom.

Jane wakes twenty minutes later to hear the shower running and rolls over onto her back checking the time. Ten more minutes till HAS to get up. Images of last night flash through her mind making her face break out in to a massive smile. Last night she had finally kissed Maura, who actually kissed her back. It felt great, her hands roaming that beautiful body and soft lips caressing hers. When they finally made it to bed, Jane pulled Maura into her lightly kissing her every so often while she lazily drew patterns on Maura's stomach until she fell asleep.

"Oh, you're still in bed." Maura says smiling at Jane's unruly mane while grabbing her bra from the draws.

Jane lifts her head and see's the baby bump sticking out of the towel again. Jumping onto her knees she scoots to the end of the bed letting her legs dangle off the edge. "Come here." Jane beckons with her finger.

Stopping between Janes legs, Maura smiles as she feels light kisses run along her stomach. "Mmm morning missy, did you let mama sleep last night?" Jane's lips whisper over the light taps coming from the baby.

Jane closes her eyes when slim fingers run through her hair brushing it away from her eyes. Looking up into hazel depths seeing and feeling the love shining from them and sees they begin to water but ignores it because she knows it drives the doctor crazy.

Placing her hands on Maura's hips she pushes her back a little to stand in front of her making Maura has to crane her neck up now. Leaning down Jane places a soft kiss against Maura's lips while her hands grip her hips tighter and pull closer, feeling the baby kick as Maura's stomach is pressed into hers. She feels Maura reach up on her toes and arms come to hook around her neck pulling her closer.

Maura hums in satisfaction. "Good morning gorgeous." She whispers, kissing the side of Jane's mouth before pulling back a little.

"It is a good morning." Jane says steeling one more kissing. "Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" Jane asks just reaching to intertwining her fingers behind Maura's back and begins to sway them.

"Wonderfully! She only kicked once." Mara says as they alarm clock decides to ring making Maura kiss Jane once more and move to turn it off.

"Excellent. I'm just going to grab a shower." Jane says flicking her thumb towards the bathroom.

"There's a fresh towel in there for you already." Maura mentions walking passed Jane towards her closet. "And you have shirts hanging in here for work."

"You do?" Jane asks.

"Well I picked some shirts up for you because you always stay over and it saves you have to pack work clothes." Maura shrugs looking anywhere but Jane.

Walking over to the pregnant doctor Jane caress her round stomach and leans over to kiss her. "Thank you." Jane smiles cheekily. "I'm sorry." Jane says getting a confused look from Maura before a shriek as she pulls Maura towel lose dropping it to the ground.

"Jane!" Maura shrieks and tries not to laugh at Janes eye focused dreamily on her chest.

"I lied, I'm not sorry. They're just too perfect." Jane says shaking her head to look up at Maura's smiling face. "You're perfect."

"Just get in the shower." Maura giggles with her hands on her hips as Jane walks backwards, eyes glued to her chest before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Oh and by the way…" Jane says seeing Maura turn around to see her head poking out. "That whole stance you just did. HOT!" And with that she closes the door as Maura just shakes her head laughing.

* * *

"Morning Janie." Angela exclaims making Jane jump as she enters the kitchen.

"Morning Ma." Jane murmurs while she sees Maura smirk.

"I made you girl's pancakes. That's a nice shirt honey." Angela comments, the black button shirt looking like silk and fitting perfectly.

"Thanks, Maura bought it for me." Jane mumbles placing her hand on Maura's back as she hands her a coffee. "Thanks." Jane says kissing Maura's cheek but freezes and looks to her mother sighing when she notices her back to them.

Maura holds in a laugh but flinches as she feels a light pinch on her butt from Jane.

The women sit down at the table, eating breakfast quietly, each in their own thoughts. Jane and Maura steeling glances at each other and smiling while Angela has no idea what's going on.

"So what did you girls do last night?"

"Well, Maura got stu- OW!" Jane growls as Maura gives her a glare.

"What's wrong honey?" Angela asks concerned.

"Nothing, I brought dinner over and we spent the night on the couch. Maura read, I watched sports highlights then we went to bed." Jane says picking her and Maura's plates up and placing them in the sink just her phone rings. "Rizzoli." She answers listening to dispatch as Maura's phone begins to ring as well, Jane hands it to her. "We got to go ma, Thanks for breakfast. I'll see you at the café later." Jane says kissing the top of her mother's head and helping Maura up from her chair.

"See you later girls."

Grabbing her gun from the draw safe by the door Jane and attaches it to her belt. helping Maura into her coat before grabbing her own she opens the front door and hears Maura huff. "Can you help me put my boots on please?" Maura ask slipping off her flats and pulling boots from the coat closet. Jane holds out her hand for Maura to grab as she pulls her boots on.

"Uhh we have to take your Merc, it's the only car with snow chains on at the moment."

"But I can't get out of the car with this belly." Maura whines, she gave up driving when she was with Jane the day she told Jane she was pregnant but not without a lot of protesting and petty arguments.

Jane puts on her gloves and ushers Maura out closing the door behind her and grabbing Maura's hand making her smile. "I will help you out of the car, I only got to put chains on the Mercedes before ma called about dinner."

"You just wanted to drive the Merc and that's why you only did that car." Maura says as Jane opens the passenger door for her.

"Well maybe, but I guess you will never know for sure." Jane smirks closing the door and rounding the car.

"You've been itching to drive it ever since I told you I was selling it."

* * *

Jane caught herself staring at Maura throughout the crime scene, always checking she was alright or lost in the thoughts of last night and this morning. She could see Maura pointing at something on the body and start talking but nothing seemed to be sticking.

"Jane? You listening?" Frost asks waving his hand in her face.

"Yeah sorry, what were you saying?" Jane asks finally looking at him.

"I checked with the uni's and they said no one saw anything so they're going to start canvasing the area and Korsak and I are going to check out this guy's apartment."

"Great, I'll head back to headquarters with Maura so she can get started on tests and I'll look for next of kin." Jane says pulling her gloves rubber gloves off and holding out a hand for Maura to help stand up.

"I'm ready when you are Jane." Maura just smiles as Jane beats her reaching down to pick up the M.E's bag and handing it to her.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jane walks into Maura's office closing the door and falls in to the couch as the doctor finishes typing on her computer. "I can't believe the guy was stupid enough to stay at the man's apartment after killing him in the park. How dumb could you be?" Frost and Korsak had found the murderer ransacking the guy's apartment for goods to steel. It was there fastest closed case they've ever had. "But I'm not complaining because I didn't really feel like a big day today. Perfect way to start a weekend I think."

"I'm just about finished." Maura comments as she stands placing a file in the cabinet.

"You look good in scrubs." Jane comments, smirking when Maura shakes her ass a little and looking over her shoulder.

"Why thank you Detective." Maura turns and walks up to Jane. "But at the moment I feel like a balloon." Slim fingers running over her belly as she says this.

Jane just shakes her head sitting up, grabbing behind Maura's knees and pulling her forward ill she straddling Janes lap.

"Jane! We can't, not here." Maura whispers but smiles as Jane cranes her neck and quiets the doctor with her lips. Maura sighs into the kiss bring her hands to rest on the back of Jane's neck.

"I do love you in scrubs but the pants you had on today mad your ass look divine." Jane growls as she kisses down Maura's neck and squeezes Maura's ass to make her point. Maura can't help but role her hips into Jane and letting out a whimper as Jane makes her way down her neck.

At Maura's whimper Jane can't help but moan deeply, making Maura throb between her legs and grind harder in to Jane.

"Wa-wait we can't do this here." Maura pulls back catching her breath, eyes fluttering as Jane reaches forward kissing her collar bone. "Jane… Jane, what are we doing?" Maura struggles to get out.

Jane stops and pulls back finding hooded hazel eyes. "I thought it was pretty self-explanatory."

Maura just rolls her eyes. "I know that but…I… Is this going anywhere? Or is this all it ever will be?" Maura asks motioning between them. All these thoughts have been jumping around in her mind since last night. "I know its annoying question, I myself hate it but I need to know because… well because of this." Maura says putting a hand on either side of her protruding belly.

Jane sits back into the couch, her hands running up and down scrub clad thighs only to have Maura's cover hers to stop. "Please, the friction is doing things to my body that I can barely control right now." Maura says dead serious eyes almost black making Jane smile bigger.

"Duly noted." Jane smirks before turning serious and grasping Maura's thighs and holding black hazel eyes with hers. "I want you and only you! All of you. Even little peanut between us." Jane rasps out earnestly bringing a scarred hand up and slinking it in to honey blonde locks pulling Maura closer. "I love you. I'm in love with you and I'm already in love with that little peanut."

Jane watches a lone tear fall down Maura's cheek and disappear into the side of Maura's lips as she smiles making Janes heart pick up speed. "I love you too." Maura chokes out before crashing her lips to Janes fervently.

Coming up for air Maura they can't wipe the smiles off their faces as they just stare at each other. "Now that that's out of the way, how about you go get changed and I'll take you out to get something to eat, beautiful. You've got to be starving, I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"I'm really craving a burger from The Dirty Robber and sweet potato fries." Maura beams as her stomach grumbles.

"Really? Out of anything anywhere that where you want to go?" Jane asks shocked as Maura nods. "Well what the pregnant woman wants, she gets." Jane says steeling a kiss before helping Maura slide back and stand.

"I'll be two minutes." Maura says running out her office door to get changed.

* * *

Maura lay sprawled out on her king size bed, a light sheen on sweat coating her body as she feels Jane placing light kisses on her hips, all the way over her stomach, the valley between hers breasts before each nipple, over her pulse point and along her jaw before finally her lips. Letting out deep moan as she tastes herself on soft lips and plunges her tongue deep into Jane's mouth.

"God, you're good at that!" Maura gasps out as Jane lies besides her propping up on her elbow as she begins the light patterns on Maura's stomach.

"Mmm." Jane hums as she studies the woman in front of her, the light flush on Maura's cheeks in the moonlight make her more beautiful. A happy smile crosses Maura's face. "What you thinking about?" Jane whispers.

Turning her head to find chocolate eyes on her Maura runs her thumb along Janes jaw line and over her bottom lip. "How lucky and happy I am to have you with me. You make me very happy."

Jane breaks out into a megawatt smile showing her dimples. "I'm extremely lucky to have you." Jane whispers back. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss.

"I love you more."

"Not possible hun." Jane whispers back as she pulls the covers over them and snuggles closer and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Maura stirs as she can hear whispers and a smile comes to her face. The last two weeks this is how she has woken up. Looking down she sees two lumps under the covers, one slightly bobbing up and down. Lifting up to peer under she watches as Jane whispers to her stomach tell some baseball story as she winks at Maura before finishing with a kiss and making her way up. "Mmm morning sexy mama." Jane murmurs as she hovers over Maura.

"Not so bad yourself." Maura says as her finger tips run up a taught stomach feeling the muscles twitch before flicking her fingernail over Jane's nipple.

"Don't start what you can't finish babe."

"I could." Maura's smirks bringing her hands up to cup each of Jane's breasts feeling the pebbled nipples in her palms. Jane's eyes close as Maura squeezes lightly. "Scoot up a bit." Jane complies still on all fours hovering over Maura and gasps as a nipple is encased in a warm mouth as finger slide through wet folds. "But it will have to be quick." Jane just nods as her hips roll grinding against Maura's hand. "You're so wet."

"Tha- ahh that's what you do to me." Jane grounds out and moans as three fingers easily slip inside her and Maura pays attention to her other breast.

Janes breathe increases as she rocks back and forth, Maura curling her fingers perfectly. It's not long and Jane jumps as Maura's thumb comes in contact with her clit and begins tight circles.

Jane cranes her and captures Maura's mouth and moaning into it. "Fuck I love you." Jane gasps, Maura's pace increases as she feels Janes walls tighten around her digits. "Mau… Maura…"

"Open your eyes." Maura whisper and watches as chocolate lock with hers. "Let go." One more stroke over Jane's clit and Maura's fingers are locked inside Jane as she loses herself in Maura's eyes falling over the edge. Maura's mesmerized as Jane's mouth opens but nothing comes out and watches her whole body tremble in pleasure. Still rubbing in tight circles Jane slowly relaxes, loosening her grip on Maura's fingers but Maura doesn't pull out as her detective slowly shift a bit to the side collapsing and burying her face in Maura's neck.

Maura kisses the top of Janes head "I love you." She whispers in to black locks. Jane's lips kiss Maura's neck and her hips lift up slightly, Maura pull out making Jane groan at the loss but she doesn't move staying snuggled into Maura as they drift off to sleep again.

Thirty minutes go by and the alarm slowly wakes them before Jane reaches over to shut it off before collapsing at Maura's side kissing her bare shoulder. Maura squirms and Jane cracks an eye open. "You need to pee?" Maura just nods smiling as Jane rolls away releasing her.

"I have a doctor's appointment this morning as well. You coming?"

"Of course. Have I ever missed one?" Jane asks sitting up on her elbows, the sheet dropping to bare her naked chest showing love bites scattered across watching a naked Maura pad across to the bathroom.

Maura stops in her tracks and raises an eyebrow and smiling at the trail she left across Jane's chest. Its not the first time she's done that. "No you haven't missed one. I was just making sure you were coming." Maura says winking and disappearing into the bathroom.

"I could go a shower too." Jane murmurs to herself before jumping up and darting to the bathroom to join Maura.


	3. Chapter 3

One week! One week overdue! Maura was losing it. Jane feels like she's walking on egg shells around her anything she does, just annoys Maura. When Maura snaps, she's furious for about a minute before she's a puddle of tears in Janes lap apologizing for being angry.

Jane moved in three weeks ago, everything was going smoothly, everything except Maura being horribly frustrated. They've tried everything but the little peanut won't budge all cosy in her home. They've tried all of Angela's outrageous things trying to get things going but nope. Nothing's happened.

Jane sips her beer as she watches sport centre while keeping an ear out for Maura as she potters around her home office.

"Ugh get out of my way Bass!" Maura frustrated voice pierces through the house making Jane choke on her beer holding in a laugh.

Thirty seconds later creamy white legs in black skimpy shorts and a massive pregnant belly block Jane's view of the TV. Her eyes travel up the body in front of her, eyes halting slightly on large unrestrained breasts before finding the face of a flustered Maura with piercing eyes.

"You okay hun?" Jane asks.

Maura leans forward showing ample amount of cleavage as Maura rest her hands either side of Janes head against the couch. Jane's hands reflexively reach out to hold hips as Maura straddles her lap. "I need you. Now!" Maura growls as she grabs Jane's shirt and pulls her in for a fierce kiss. The air getting pushed out of Jane as Maura's pregnant belly is pushed into her.

Jane's hands grip Maura's hips tighter when the woman pulls back and pulls her singlet off, her breasts bouncing against Jane's nose as she chucks it beside them on the couch. Maura grabs Janes hand from her hip and guides it to the hem of her shorts pushing it up them.

Jane's heart feels like it's about to beat out of her chest, they've done this so many times in the past couple of months but there is something different in the way Maura is looking at her. There's a feral look in her eyes, a hunger. It's the look that fuels Jane into action pushing her hand till it meets VERY wet folds and moans loudly before capture a pert nipple between her teeth her eyes watching Maura throw her head back in pleasure.

Jane flinches slightly as Maura's hands grab tightly to her shoulders but she doesn't stop her ministrations. The hand up Maura's shorts drawing tight circles around her engorged clit is making Maura louder and louder. Letting go of her hip Jane brings her free hand up and cups Maura's free breast at the same time she enters Maura with three fingers.

"Fuck!" Maura exclaims in Jane's ear as she pushes herself up sliding off Janes fingers and bringing herself down again. "Yes, I fucking love… that…felling." Maura pants out as Janes palms her boob. Jane feels herself throb but pushes that feeling down watching in amazement as the woman on top of her loses control as she pumps herself on Jane's fingers.

A little while ago Jane had discovered the raised scar tissue in the palms of her hands rubbing against Maura's pebbled rock hard nipples sends the woman crazy with pleasure. When she first discovered this she was a little uncomfortable about it, always being self-conscious of her hands. But the moment Maura orgasmed just from caressing her boobs that was the first time she wasn't ashamed of her scars.

Curling her fingers as Maura's grinds down, she can feel Maura's walls contract and clench at her fingers while Maura's hands have a death grip on her shoulders. She feels Maura's juices pooling in her hand and dripping down her wrist as she gently rubs Maura twice with her thumb. Hazel eyes snap open and lock with brown as guttural moans tumble out of Maura's mouth, her walls clenching tightly at Janes finger as Jane runs her palm over Maura's nipple, Jane watches in awe.

Maura grinds her hips down slowly feeling her muscles twitch while she drags out every ounce of pleasure before she rests her forehead softly in Jane's neck kissing it softly as she tries to catch her breath. Jane just smiles as she runs her free hand up and down Maura's back softly, along her rib cage and the side of her baby belly before going back to her back.

Maura feels her heartbeat slow and she pushes herself up slowly but Janes runs her finger along her jaw before pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you" Is whispered against Maura's lips making her smile.

"I love you." Maura let out a sigh kissing Jane softly.

"How bout we go up to bed?" Jane whispers as she feels Maura falling sleep.

"Mmmmkay."

* * *

Jane pulls out her gun quickly. "Stop and put your hands in the air! This is Boston PD you are under arrest." She yells trying to calm her breathing after running five blocks. She moves closer to her suspect while reaching for her hand cuffs with one hand her gun holding steady in the other.

A phone rings loudly snapping her attention to her left finding Maura smiling at her sweetly as she answers the phone.

"Maur! I'm kinda in the middle of something here." Jane says frustrated turning back to her suspect.

Her heart stops as she sees her suspect is nowhere in sight but finds a bundle of pink in her arms, green eyes staring up at her. Jane feels herself gently rock up and down receiving a dimpled grin just like her mother's making Janes heart melt and her suspect all but forgotten.

Jane looks up when she feels Maura's hand resting on her back. "She's all smiles for her mommy today." Maura beams looking over Janes shoulder.

"Yeah but soon she will be screaming for mamas breast milk." Jane says laughing. "But who wouldn't want some of those." Jane says quietly down to the baby and jumping slightly when she feels a pinch to her side.

"I heard th-." Jane jumps as the sound of her phone wakes her reaching blindly for it.

"Rizzoli." She mumbles looking beside her to find the bed empty on Maura's side. "Yup, give me 30 minutes." Jane jumped out of bed grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed all within ten minutes and races down stairs. "Maura? Oh morning babe. I got a case this morning." Jane says kissing Maura's cheek good morning." What… are you going out?" Jane asks noticing Maura rugged up in black slacks and her big coat.

"I'm coming with you." Maura says handing the stunned detective her coffee and grabbing her tea.

"No you're not, you're on maternity leave." Jane says calmly back.

"No, I'm coming with you because I can't spend another day at home and I can't spend another full day with your mother. I know you send her over here to keep an eye on me but I have to get out of the house today so I'm coming with you!" Maura argues with finality.

"Then let's roll." Jane says going to grab her keys and Jacket.

"And we're taking the range rover." Maura calls out as she heads to the garage, smiling as she hears Jane mumbling under her breathe.

* * *

Maura takes in a breath feeling a sharp pain in her lower back as Frost explains what they've found but she shakes it off as it passes quickly. She watches Dr Pike working and cataloguing all the evidence, Lab techs running around after his every order. She goes to say something but another pain begins like that last and she takes a deep breathe.

"Jane, I'm going to sit in the car, my feet are getting sore." Maura tells her flicking her thumb in that direction.

"Okay babe, I'll be two minutes." Jane says not realising what she just called Maura in front of their colleagues. Maura watches Frost smirk as Jane continues on before she sees a couple of officers cover their laughs. Maura only smiles shaking her head as she continues to the car.

"She's going to regret that one." Officer Renn says Helping Maura back under the tape.

"Oh you have no idea how much." Maura snickers with him. "Thank you Matt." She says sweetly as he opens her car door for her and offers a hand up in to it.

"Have a good day Doctor Isles."

Maura rubs her stomach feeling another pain come and go, calming her breathing.

"Honey, you okay?" Jane asks jumping in the car.

Maura lets out a breath before smiling. "Just peachy." Jane just looks at her for a second trying to figure out if she's sarcastic or not before shrugging her shoulders and heading towards BPD.

* * *

Janes gets Maura comfortable in her desk chair before she pulls the murder board up and starts writing things Frost and Korsak throw at her. Occasionally Maura would put her 2 cents in as the guys find anything and everything out about their suspect.

For the last 2 hours Jane as watched Maura's knuckles turns white as they grip the armrest of the chair every twenty to ten minute and then lets out a breath. Excusing herself from the guys she crouches down in front of Maura resting her hands on the pregnant woman's thighs. "Hun, I think we should leave now. Your contractions are only ten minutes apart."

"How… how did you know?" Maura asks shocked that Jane noticed.

"Your knuckles are going white when you hold the chair." Jane says smiling as her fingers draw light patterns on the doctor's legs. "You ready to head out?"

Maura bits her bottom lip in worry her eyes boring in to Jane. "I'm scared."

"I know but sweetie, I'm going to be there with you every step of the way. We're doing this together." Jane reassures as the doctor's hands slip in to hers her she helps her stand. "Can you make it to the car?" Maura shrugs non-committal. "Frost, help on the other side." Jane says as they make their way to the elevator.

The doors begin to close and Maura lets out a gasp. "My water just broke." She says looking down. Frost follows her gaze and makes a heaving sound…

"Let us know how everything goes." Frost tells Jane as he shuts Maura's door.

"Will do." Jane yells out through the window before Maura grabs her wrist and lets out a groan. "Ok were going." Jane says speeding off in the direction of the hospital and Frankie and Angela following her in their car.

* * *

"Okay one more centimetre and you can push." Dr. Wiles announces before going to talk to someone in the hall.

"Jane." Maura says turning to see chocolate eyes locked on her and a pair of dimples.

"Yeah sweetie" Jane smiles pushing honey cloned locks away from Maura's eyes.

"I want to get married." She says seriously making Janes heartbeat pick up. "I want to marry you. I know we've only officially been dating…" Jane couches Maura through a contraction. "Dating only two months but it feels like forever. I feel like we've been together for years and there is no one I want more than you to raise this baby with. I love you so much."

"Really?" is all Jane says feeling tears prickling at her eyes as Maura nods biting her lip. "I want that so much. To marry you, to raise this beautiful little girl with you, spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing wold make me happier than to marry you." Jane says through tears and leans for kissing Maura's lips with a smack.

"So we're engaged?" Maura asks making Jane laugh.

"Yeah hun." Jane husks closing the gap between their lips again.

* * *

At 11:26pm Maura stares down in awe at her newly arrived daughter on her bare chest. Wispy blonde curls stuck to her tiny head, ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes. Maura feels lips against her temple but can't look away. "She's perfect Maura." She hears Jane husk in her ear before feeling another kiss.

Bringing her finger up and watches as a tiny fist clenches around it and holds on for dear life. That right there brings tears to her eyes as she finally looks at Jane with the biggest smile on her face. "She's amazing." Maura smiles as Jane kisses her lips. "She's tiny and effect and she's ours." Maura's smile growing bigger.

"That she is sweetie." Jane places her arm behind Maura's neck and brings her other around the front wrapping her two girls in her arms. "She's beautiful just like you."

"I just have to clean her up and check her out." The nurse says quietly as and nurse flight around the room. Jane and Maura nod watching the nurse take her away.

"All don't here. Do we have a name for the little peanut?" Wiles asks, used to Jane referring to the baby as peanut in the many doctor check-ups.

Maura lets out a laugh nodding her head. "Ava Harper Rizzoli-Isles." Maura says watching Janes face as she says Rizzoli and not being disappointed. The smile she gets is breath taking.

"Beautiful." Dr. Wiles says writing it down before getting the baby from the nurse. "Here you go mommy." beams handing Ava to a shocked Jane. "Enjoy your family and I'll come check on mama here in a little bit but for now Maura try and get some rest." She says before exiting to answer a page.

"She called me mommy." Jane whispers still in shock before focusing on the little girl in her arms.

"It suits you." Maura says tiredly watching Jane with their daughter.

"I like you as mama too." Jane muses watching Maura's eyes flutter. "Get some sleep beautiful; we will be here when you wake." Jane presses a kiss to Maura's temple and listens as her breath evens out.

Grabbing her phone Jane snaps a picture of Ava sending it to everyone with all the details before turning it off and focusing on the precious baby in her arms.

"Hey baby girl, I'm your mommy and I love you very, very much and that's your mama over there sleeping and she loves you very very much and I just know you're going to be just as smart as she is." Jane whispers as she watches over her two most precious things in her life.

The End

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed my little fluff story it was a lot of fun to write. i'm going to publish it as its own story on here as well :)**


End file.
